Christmas Oddity that is Vongola!
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: Wearing ridiculous outfits for Christmas had never been part of their plan and so is suddenly popping 400 years into the past and spending holidays with their ancestors. Things may not have been how originally it should have been but that never kept them from having fun... Secret Santa fic for Cael05. Happy Holidays!


**Hello Cael05-san,**

**So it's you I'll be writing for, again. I remember not having finished my Secret Santa fic for you for last year. I'm sorry about that, if I have the time I'll try finishing it for you.**

**For now, I hope you'll enjoy my gift fic for you. No worries, this time it's a complete one. I don't know if I've met all your requirements and I'm sorry if I did not. Story title doesn't even fit.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Christmas Oddity that is Vongola!~<strong>

Christmas is the most wonderful time of the year, that's a given. People from all walks of life, from different statuses are the most happiest during this time of the year. There are carols, great food and nonstop merrymaking.

Everyone simply just want to be happy.

However, inside one Vongola Mansion's case that's not the entirety of everything. Sure thing, they're happy and joyous just like everyone else but just one major, major thing...

Stupid Vongola Christmas Traditions!

"I really look uncool in this!" Hayato can't help but protest. No he didn't even curse this time or rather he didn't even have the spare time to even state inappropriate words as he's too busy not taking a like to the monstrosity other people call Christmas costumes. Why does he have to dress as a Christmas tree of all things? Oh yes of course, though luck for him it's what he had picked inside that stupid thing known a plastic fish bowl. The star on top of his head kept on blinking for all its glory.

"Tell me about it." Yamamoto dressed as Poinsettia complete with gold glitters on the plastic flower's petal edges, actually looked uncomfortable on his own skin for once. "At least sempai seems to enjoy?" His small laugh was obviously strained.

"Turf-top is too much of an idiot to know humiliation." Hayato scoffed as said turf-top tried to air box while wearing a reindeer costume. In a fair distance from him stood one Kyoya Hibari having forced - 'cause no, never in a million years would he willingly wear such ridiculous outfit - to wear a big red and blue stripped box complete with a big red bow as a costume. His demonic aura seeping around him. The others are too engrossed scowling to even care and be scared.

Lambo dressed as a gigantic polka dotted sock sulked at a corner, his request to at least have his costume cow printed had been denied.

"This is not what I've not signed up for!" Tsuna almost whined as he entered the room dressed as a big slice of cheese and a headband with mickey mouse ears. Reborn in his baby form and dressed as a miniature Santa Claus followed at a distance. "Shut up, Dame-Tsuna this is Vongola tradition"

"What kind of Christmas tradition is this?" Tsuna questioned. "I can't even sit properly with this ridiculous outfit!"

"It's not that bad, Dame-Tsuna"

"Don't talk! Your outfit isn't that humiliating!" Tsuna almost, almost pouted but stopped himself because no, Bosses don't do pout and so he had to settle with giving his tutor a small glare.

"You are one to talk, Tsunayoshi at least yours is better than mine" Mukuro scowled after figuring out that his ham costume had been flame proofed and his illusions aren't working. His costume doesn't really sit well with his body figure, at least Tsunayoshi look cute. On his side stood one Chrome Dokuro having no objections on being dressed as an

"I swear I curse this tradition! I will bite it to death if I can" Hibari spoke for the first time not minding how long his sentence had been. The others never disagreed, they would even willingly help.

Just then-

Lambo who had been silently sulking on his own corner suddenly shrieked "Tsuna-nii why am I disappearing!?"

"Wha- Lambo!" Tsuna instinctively rushed to his surrogate brother's side in an attempt to help him only to stop upon realizing that he and everyone else minus Reborn are also turning invisible. Tsuna's eyes widened, already knowing what was happening.

Reborn simply watched his student and his guardians and not a bit worried for their safety. He waved dismissively before Tsuna totally vanished. "Say Merry Christmas to them from me"

Reborn however wasn't happy when for some reason, the tenth generation's Christmas costumes did not travel with them. And he was really looking forward to their humiliation. No matter, there's no point getting disappointed now. Time to find his other baka student and greet him a Merry Christmas.

Reborn grinned sadistically.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"For majority's sake and for my own sanity, We are not doing that!" G annoyingly shouted at his friend/boss who had insisted, yet again another one of his ridiculous ideas. Who would actually agree with the idea of changing the entire Mansion into a gigantic ginger bread house for the holidays? Lampo and Asari maybe but those to would agree with Giotto all the time.

"But G! It's for the wonderful day of Christmas!"

"You can celebrate Christmas without that ridiculous idea of yours, Giotto!" G scowled "Your pout will not work, don't even try it" Giotto frowned as he was yet again turned down. "Can we at least make a Christmas tree?"

"I suppose we can"

"Made out of candies and chocolates?"

"No. Ordinary one"

"Come on G! I really, really want a candy Christmas tree!"

"I said no, don't be too child-" There was several puffs of smoke appearing simultaneously. Both guys narrowed their eyes but made no move to flee or defend themselves. The smoke began to disperse and several coughing fit, a nervous chuckle, a maniacal laughter and an annoyed grunt was heard.

"Tsunayoshi my dear grandson, come to grand daddy!~"

"Sheesh Giotto stop sounding like a sugar mommy"

"It's fine, G-san. Hello grandpa" Tsunayoshi walked over his grandfather and gave him a quick hug. His guardians bowed down slightly to pay respect on the Vongola founder and his right-hand man.

"I'm happy that all of you are here but for what reason? Is something going on in the future yet again?" Giotto asked with worry. It had been almost seven months when the tenth generation started popping like mushrooms during the Primo and his guardian's era. At first, there as discomfort and a lack of trust which had been completely understandable but every misunderstanding had been fixed and the first generation had acted as their successors mentors.

It was still funny to know that the reason why they've been sent was due to a man named Reborn punishing them for not having a cup of espresso on the morn of that particular day into which they actually have no business about.

It was an added bonus finding out that the younger generation is actually blood-related with them one way or another.

"Everything's fine, not entirely but those are unavoidable ones we can deal with on our own" Tsuna explained, not wanting to worry his ancestor.

"Then why?"

"We have no idea, Haha! There was a smoke and oh we start disappearing and then poof we're here!" Takeshi stated laughing carelessly as Hayato took that moment to give the other a glare. They still don't know the exact reason why they've been sent back to the past and obviously there's no reason for the other to act as if everything's totally great and fine.

"At least we're out of those ridiculous outfits, Kufufu~"

"Ridiculous...outfits?"

"Vongola Christmas tradition states that one should wear a certain costume during the season into which we have no say at all since apparently it's been 'practiced' and is a 'vital' to our ancestry or whatever it was that Reborn told us"

"You don't like wearing costumes?" Giotto asked.

"No! I don't think I do, Ha ha"

"I am not that Haru girl"

"I've never encountered something more humiliating in my life, kufufu~"

"Lambo-sama hates wearing those!"

"IT'S NOT EXTREME TO WEAR UGLY CLOTHES! I CANNOT BOX WELL!"

"Hn. It's stupid"

"I only like it when Bossu and Mukuro-sama approves"

"Actually, we've been petitioning that the tradition be deemed null and void since no, we are not happy with the situation. It's not about wearing costumes, it's a about wearing 'ridiculous' once. It's so humiliating! I've been embarrassed countless of times! That doesn't sit well with me as if I haven't already had my fair share of that unwamted limelight back in middle school and... and..." Tsunayoshi's voice trailed as he pouted and suddenly looked teary-eyed. Hayato immediately rushed to his boss's side offering a glass of water he got from somewhere. Takeshi laughed and patted his sky on the head while randomly chanting what supposedly were comforting words.

"Hah! See that, Giotto! Your descendant hates you stupid tradition!"

Tsunayoshi's ears perked up upon hearing those words. "It was your idea, grandpa?"

"Y-yes." Giotto sweated nervously as his great by how many was it again(?) grandson looked at him with something akin to having been betrayed. "H-how could you? I can't believe my own ancestor would do something like this to me! W-what wwere you thinking?"

"Ah, Tsunayoshi-kun! Don't hate grand daddy! Grand daddy will make it up to you!"

"Really?" Tsunayoshi acted innocently making everyone else in the vicinity blush at his actions, they don't even care that the brunet turned 17 just few months ago. Tsunayoshi Sawada will forever be cute and adorable and cuddly and huggable and no they're not sharing him to anyone else and whoever ends up as the brunet's suitor should pass every nook and crook of their approval to go far beyond that, every potential lover should be scanned head to toe, inch by inch. There's a reason why the Neo Vongola's potential suitors had drastically dropped to more than half it's original size.

Tsunayoshi's moeness overload is not for everyone's eyes.

"Yes, I shall take that tradition away for my cute little Tsunayoshi!" Giotto beamed happily.

"What about the one where we have to dance like ducks on Christmas morning?"

"That one too"

"Spicy food eating marathon?"

"That was Alaude's but granddaddy will talk some sense to him"

"You will?" Tsunayoshi looked hopeful. Giotto nodded, unable to say no this his favorite grandson. He can just deal with his cloud guardian later.

"I'll take your words to heart then, grandpa!" Tsuna suddenly stopped his pout and showed his ancestor a triumphant grin.

Giotto suddenly felt like he's been tricked by his own grandson of all people. G was smirking, apparently he was thinking the same.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"It's been hours, Jyuudaime. I don't think we'll be back to our own timeline anytime soon"

"I figured as much, Hayato. We can't do anything about it however" Tsuna contemplated as he glanced unto the ceiling as if it would actually give him answers.

"And it's Christmas eve back home too" Takeshi added.

"I wonder how Maman and the others are doing, Tsuna-nii"

Before Tsuna can answer his lightning guardian, the door from inside the room suddenly opened revealing Asari Ugetsu. Takeshi Yamamoto waved at his predecessor "Yo! Asari-san"

"How are you faring, Takeshi Yamamoto?"

"I learned some new tricks!"

"I see, that's nice to know" Asari smiled calmly "I overheard you talking just awhile ago, if it's already Christmas eve for you guys then we should celebrate!"

"Huh?"

"Let's go tell the cooks to prepare a feast"

"But that's too much, Asari-san! Please don't bother yourself"

"I'm not. I'm pretty sure everyone else would do the same even Alaude. It's not everyday that we get to spend quality time with our successors from the future" With that being said, Asari Ugetsu walked out of the room to inform the cooks.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

Almost two hours later, both generations even their elusive cloud guardians had gathered around the fireplace. Giotto had asked the mansion's servants to go have some break for a few days as it would be troublesome if even a single one of them would actually chance upon the tenth generation. They could have just believable excuse like them being brothers or something else but both sky guardians won't take that risk.

It's always better safe than sorry.

So in the end, both generations ended up having to decorate a tree on their own -into which Giotto sulked since it was an actual tree ad not a candy tree as he would've preferred-. Even hanging decorations became a thing, each element teaming up together battle the others on who can decorate a room best.

Then they ate great food.

They sang Christmas carols in both Italian and Japanese, Even Kyoya who actually can sing really well joined in. Alaude even had his own humming the tune moments.

Then they tell Christmas stories. Chrome accompanied with her illusions actually told the best one.

Everything is going on really well and everyone is enjoying until...

"Well would you look at that, Lampo it's actually a mistletoe" G smugly stated at the dumbfounded expression from one seaweed haired brat who had gazed on the piece of Christmas ornamnet hanging above him. "As stated with traditions, you need to kiss that person beside you" G's smirk grew wider.

Lampo painstakingly looked at his side. He paled.

Of course, out of all people, it was none other than Sasagawa Ryohei.

"It's not even an original Vongola tradition! Giotto don't let them drag me into this! I gave you cake yesterday!" Giotto pretended like he didn't hear anything.

"EXTREME KISSING!"

"Like I'll actually kiss you! Ew!"

"THAT IS NOT EXTREME! I CAN KISS GOOD!"

"Don't break the tradition, brat" The amused look on Daemon's face spoke volumes. "You go do as said. Be a law abiding citizen"

"EXTREME! DO YOU WANT TO FRENCH KISS!?"

"Like hell I will french kiss you!"

"WHY TO THE EXTREME! BE A MAN AND KISS ME!"

"Hey you! Talk some sense on him!" Lampo frantically begged one Sawada Tsunayoshi as he tried to avoid Ryohei's advances. The Decimo just shrugged and grinned. "Talking sense doesn't work on Onii-san, sorry." He doesn't sound sorry at all.

"Don't apologize with a carefree face!"

"Don't be a scaredy cat, be a man and follow the tradition Lampo-san" Chrome added meekly as a deep red blush adorned her face. Takeshi laughed at that, "fujoshi?"

Chrome shyly nodded. The first generation currently wondered what a fujoshi is.

"Ryohei-san, have some common sense and admit that you don't like this too. I'm sure you have a girlfriend and you don't want to betray her, right?"

"NONSENSE! THIS IS TRADITION AND HANA WILL EXTREMELY UNDERSTAND"

Ryohei suddenly grabbed Lampo then cupped his cheeks. There was a certain glint in his eyes that just screamed terror to one Lampo. Said man fainted on the spot.

"THAT IS SO NOT EXTREME, MAN!"

"I think you overdid it, Onii-san" Tsuna chuckled amused at his sun guardian's actions.

"I EXTREMELY DIDN'T THINK HE ACTUALLY BELIEVED I WILL KISS HIM! I AM A GOOD ACTOR! HANA WILL BE PROUD, LITTLE BRO!"

"I'm sure she will"

"Wait, Tsunayoshi how did you know that your sun guardian had been bluffing all along?" Asari asked.

"I just do. Let's just leave it at that" Tsuna stated with a knowing smile as his body started to turn translucent "Just like how I know that it's time for us to go back" Tsuna gave his grandfather a quick hug. "I ah, no actually we really had fun spending time with you"

"Thanks for the food, it was great!" Takeshi shook hands with his ancestor.

Both skylarks just looked at each other and smirked. Both understanding each other in a language only they can decipher.

"Don't be such a pain in the ass to your boss, brat" G warned his co-storm guardian into which Hayato shouted back. "Tell that to yourself, pinkie-head!"

"EXTREME SEE YOU AGAIN MASTER KNUCKLE!"

"I'll be looking forward TO THE MAX!"

"Practice your illusions more, Chrome. Mukuro, don't slack off and you take care of her"

"Hai, Daemon-san. Thank you"

"You don't need to tell me twice, Kufufu~"

"Lambo-sama is still greater than you!"

"Shut up, imitation! Lampo-sama is better!"

Tsuna smiled as he watched everyone's interaction. Besides him, Giotto looked with a calm and serene demeanor. "It's nice having spend this time together, isn't it Tsunayoshi-kun"

Tsuna nodded. "It is"

And before anyone realized it, the tenth generation were back to their own time.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this one. This is so messy though, I admit that.<strong>

**Happy holidays, Cael05-san.**


End file.
